Random Twilight Fan-tics
by Sura Morton
Summary: My Random Twilight Fan-tics


Bella Cheated

Both Kelly and Bonnie stood there - in complete and utter shock- as they watched a tanned giant and a pale average height girl stand kinssing in the isle of Mike Newtons mother grocery store.

"Isn't that Bella Sswan?" Questioned Bonnie.

Kelly nods, "Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" She questioned Bonnie.

Bonnie nods her head, her gaze still fixed on the heated couple, "Definately." She says, turning to gaze at her friend. Kelly met her friends gaze with a shocked look.

"I can't belive she's cheating on Cullen with Jacob Black." Kelly gaped.

"I never took Isabella Swan for a cheater." Bonnie replies, shaking her head as she takes one last look at them before turning to walk away. She and Kelly were sent by her mother to pick up a few things for dinner tonight when they ran into Isabella Swan and Jacob Black making out in the isle. Bonnie felt bad for Cullen. Here was his girlfriend, the girl he loved and the girl who claimed to love him back, making out with another guy. Bonnie had a really disliking for people who cheated on their partner. Here it is, one person is being faithful, loving and respectful only to have the other go behind their backs - after claiming to love them - and tell another that they love them and want to be with them.

"Ugh! I could just go back there and scold them and yank them apart!" She growled.

Kelly laughed, "I'm sure you could."

"You know what, I think I'm going to do just that." She says, turning around and making her way back to where they left them. Kelly rushed after her best friend, eager to see what was about to happen between the three of them. Once she rounded the isle, she glared at the two for they were still making out, "Hey, you two, what the HELL are you doing!?" She snarled, grabbing Isabella's arm and yanking her away from Jacob who was now glaring at her.

"What the he -"

"No, what the hell is YOUR problem?" She snapped, glaring at the girl.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella questioned.

"Yeah, what are yo -"

She glared at Jacob, "I was NOT talking to you. When I ask you a question, it is THEN when you can talk." She snarled before turning her attention back to a confused Isabella Swan, "You're a low down dirty little whore." She spat.

"What?" Isabella gaped, glaring at her.

"What? Can you not understand english? Do I need to have Jacob stick his tongue down your throat so that you can understand me?" She snapped. Kelly counldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she watched her best friend scold both Isabella Swan and Jacob Black for cheating.

"I am not a whore!" She snapped.

"Oh really?"

"Really." She spat, glaring at Bonnie.

"Well, " Moving to stand directly in her face, galring down at her, "What do you call little girls that stick their tongues down a guys throat that is not her BOYFRIEND!?" She nearly screamed.

Isabella's eyes widened in complete shock - just as Jacobs did - once she realized that Bonnie knew of her relationship with Edward Cullen.

"Ho - "

"Everyone knows about you and Cullen, you cheater, it's not like it's some HUGE secret." She spat, glaring at her in disgust.

Isabella glances over Bonnies shoulder at Jacob before glancing at Bonnie, "Are you going to tell him?" She questioned.

"And see the look of hurt, betral and heartbreak in his eyes? Please, I'll leave that to you. I want to see the look on your face when you tell him how you've been swapping spit with wolf boy here for god knows how long, " She scoffed, "I hate people like you. You have someone who loves and cherishes you yet that still that isn't enough so you have to go and screrw someone else. People like you deserve a lifetime alone." She spat, turning on her heel and walking towards Kelly.

"Oh and Isabella, when Edward dumps your low life, cheating, sorry ass, you can always go back to Jacob. I'm sure he doesn't mind being the SECOND choice. The two of you belong together." She spat before walking away.

Three Days Later:

The Cullen's were back from their week end camping trip - the entire town knew of the camping trips The Cullen Family took when ever the sun was out- and out stepped Isabella Swan, arm and arm with Edward with a smile on their face.

'I guess the little whore didn't tell him.' Kelly thought.

"Can you believe she has the nerve to smile and laugh with him after what she did?" Kelly shook her head.

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't care. Sooner or later, though I pray its sooner - the sonner he finds out what a cheater she is the fast the heartbreak will end- he will find out and he will dump her sorry ass." Bonnie says before they made their way to lunch.

"So, how do you think he's going to find out?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know but I hope he finds out soon. I'm so tempted to go and tell him myself but I don't want to cause a scene for him." Bonnie explains as she picks up a green apple and makes her way towards her table only to bump into something cold, hard and stiff, "What the hell?" She groaned, rubbing her forhead.

"Are you alright?" Came a soft, husky voice.

"Alright? I think you gave me a concussion! Damnit!" She groaned loudly, "What are you made of, brick?" She questioned, looking up and meeting a familiar set of topaz eyes.

A small smile formed on his lips, "No, not that I know of. Would you like to ehad to the nurse for some ice?" He questioned.

Glaring, Bonnie groaned and shook her head, "With how cold you are, you'd do just fine." She says before taking his hand and pressing it to her forhead at the exact moment she started thinking about Isabella and Jacob making out at the grocery store. What happened three days ago has been on her mind non stop.

Edward stiffened as Bonnies memories flooded his mind the moment his hand touched her forhead. It was as if making contact with her head was a portal to her mind because before he touched her, her mind was silent. More and more memoris flooded his mind but only ONE caused him to take in a sharp breath, his jaw to clasp shut tightly and his eyes to fill with betrayal and anger. Bonnie knew that look the moment it crossed his face but that's not what confused her. What confused her was how did he know.

Taking a step back, Bonnie met his gaze just as he lowered his hand back to his side, "You know. You know about what happened but the question is how?" Edward did his best to compose himself before opening his moth only to have nothing come out.

"I can't say that I'm sorry that you found out becasue it's better to know sooner rather than later but I am sorry that she hurt you in that way, " She says, "but listen to me, Cullen, they deserve each other. I don't know the details of you and Swan's relationship but I do know I did not catch you with another girl. What I'm trying to say is that she doesn't deserve you, she never did." She says.

"Edward, what's taking you so lo -" Isabella stopped talking once she noticed Bonnie.

"Wha - what's going on?" She stumbbled with her words.

Bonnie glared at her, "Don't worry, Medusa, I didn't tell him." She spat.

Glancing up at Edward, Isabella noticed his expression as he gazed down at her, "Edward, what's wro -"

"Jacob, " He started.

"What about him?"

"You've been seeing Jacob behind my back." He stated.

She gasped before turning and glaring at Bonnie, "You said you didn't tell him! You said you'd let me tell him myself!" She snapped.

Bonnie took a threatening step in her direction, "One, I didn't tell a damn thing but I never said he didn't know. Two, you better lower your damn voice and be careful as to who you are speaking to because I will break you in half. And three, if you learn to keep your legs or your mouth closed, you wouldn't have this problem." Bonnie spat softly, glaring dagggers into Isabella who then tuened to Edward, ready to plead with him.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I -"

Edward shook his head, glaring at her, "Don't. Goodbye, Bella." He says before walking away.

One Month Later:

Bonnie had figured out how Edward found out about Isabella and Jacob but what she found out didn't make any sense. Well, it made sense, but it wasn't possible. Well, anything is possible but...forget it, you know what she means. Waht she found out was not something you can just bring up in a conversation. One can't just walk up to someone and say "Hey, I know you read my mind and that's how you found out that your girlfriend cheated on you" it's just not something you can say without being thrown into a mentle assylum.

"Why do you need to speak to Cullen?" Kelly asked Bonnie for the fifth time.

"For the hundreth time, Kelly, I just want to see how he's holding up." She lied.

Kelly sighed, "Fine, I'll see you later." She says before kissing Bonnie's cheek and rushing to her car.

Sighing, Bonnie made her way towards the Cullen Family and stood before them, her arms crossed over her chest, "Hi -" Alice started but was stopped by Bonnie who was looking at Edward.

"You read my mind, that's how you found out about Isabella and wolf boy. How?"

You could see the family stiffen before Edward spoke up, "I don't know what you're talking about." He says.

"Mind reading? Are you crazy?" Rosalie scoffed, glaring at her.

Bonnie glared back, "I'm not but you might be, "She spat before turning to Edward, "I had been thinking about what happened between them since it happened and at the exact moment I was thinking about it, I'd placed your hand on my forhead which is when you found out, "She says, "There is no denying it, Cullen. All I want to know is...why do you have to be in contact with me to read my mind and not just read it like a normal mind reader?"

Everyone just stared at her like she was crazy and had three heads, "Should that REALLY be yor first question?" He asked her.

Bonnie shrugged, "It doesn't matter. Can you just answer my question." She stated.

"I don't know, you're just ...different." He says.

"Does it HAVE to be my head or can you make other bodily contact?" She questioned.

"I don't know." He says.

"Well, let's test me out."

"What?"

"Get to touching me, Cullen. I want to know what other parts of me you can touch to read my mind." She says.

Five mintues Passed:

"I've trined everything and nothings happened." He says, lowering his hand from her neck.

"Not everything." Alice says with a smile.

"What's lef -" Edward glaredat his sister.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Noth -"

"It has to do with me, so, tell me." Bonnie growled.

"Your lips. He hasn't tried your lips." ALice blurted with excitement.

Bonnie glanced up at him and sighed, "Well, come on, I don't have all day." She says, taking another step in his direction. Gazing down at her, Edward took a step closer before lifting his hand to rest on her neck. Bonnie raised a brow at him in cinfusion. What was he doing? Holding his breath, Edward began to lean into her causing her eyes to widened as she realized what he doing.

He was going to kiss her!

Before she could stop him, Edward had already pressed his lips onto hers. His lips were unbelievibly soft but cool against hers. She could taste his breath on her tongue. Minty. Edward found that even kissing her didn;t allow him acces to her mind but that didn't stop him from kissing her. She tasted and smelled breathtaking. Kissing her pushed away any and all thoughts of Isabella, filling his mind with only thoughts of her. She was beautiful, stubborn, indepedent, protective and she could take care of herself. She was just...different.

Being the one to finally pull away, Bonnie smiled as she gazed up at him, "You do know when she said my lips, she meant for you to touch them not kiss them." She says. If he could blush, he would be the darkest and lightest shade of red.

He took a step back, "My apologies." He says.

She shook her head, "No need for apologies, Cullen, "She says as she turns her back to him and moves to wards her car, " just don't kiss me again without my permission or I'll be forced to think of things you will find very disturbing." She threatened as she looked over her shoulder.

Edward chuckled softly as he watched her get into her car and drive away but not before waving at them as she flew past him, "Edward?" Emmett calls out.

"Yes?"

"You have to make her yours. She's has to become apart of our family." He says.

Edward smiled, his body still facing the direction Bonnie disappeared, "You can count on it, Em. I don't care if it takes me ten years, I will make her mine."


End file.
